


Gotta Sate the Virst.

by Melibell



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: BiGender!Aaravos, M/M, Oviposition, Trans!Viren, series of drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melibell/pseuds/Melibell
Summary: Porn without Plot, dont think too much about it!
Relationships: Aaravos/Viren (The Dragon Prince), Aaravos/Viren/Harrow, Harrow/Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

Viren slams the door to his room, brushing his hair back. It has been a long day at court and Harrow is as stubborn as usual. He refuses to understand the simplest things, his pride always getting in the way. Viren provides a simple solution to any problem. He travels all over hell and gone to get them everything they need and then Harrow tells him no! He paces. There is one who will listen to him. Viren glances at the painting leading down below. His steps ring hollow on the stone as he walks. 

The door to the dungeon slams shut, light blue glow shines past the blanket he has covering the mirror. He takes it off careful, even in his annoyance he doesnt want to break the mirror. The room stands empty. Viren sighs. He hoped the elf was there so he could talk to them. He takes the jar that holds the catepillar, shivering as it hooks onto his ear. “Aaravos?” he asks unsertainly. It is quiet. He sits down on the chair, deciding to wait it out. It won’t hurt for Harrow to look for him once he is needed. Maybe Harrow will understand that Viren will not always be there if this disrespect continues. He crosses his arms with annoyance. The office before him shines neatly, the fire in the fireplace sends shadows through the room so it means Aaravos is not far off. 

He lets his thoughts wander and it is not long before he falls into a dreamless slumber. 

Viren is woken hours later by the loud slamming of a metal door. He knows that sound from the enterance to the dungeon. His senses go on alert, nobody is supposed to know he is here. 

“Morning, sleepy head.” a deep voice greets him. Viren looks in the mirror where Aaravos has dragged his chair closer and was sitting reading a book, watching Viren sleep. 

Viren glances at him but not for long. He reaches for the staff, taking a battle stance. Aaravos chuckles. “What is beyond that door is no danger to you.” 

Viren is not keen on believing his words and does not lower his staff, a spell at the edge off his tongue. The wooden door opens slowly. Viren narrows his eyes, ready to attack. 

“I woouldn’t cast that spell.” Aaravos draws out. Viren hesitates, the door opens to reveal Harrow. 

Viren is caught off guard, the grip on his staff relaxing. “My king … how did you -?” He doesn’t get to finish the sentence as Harrow takes Viren by the collar, pulling the mage in for a kiss. Viren’s grip loosens, the staff drops to the floor. 

Their lips meet roughly, Viren parts them on reflex, returning Harrow’s kiss. They part, breaths low and shallow. Viren searches his eyes. “Harrow…?” he wants to ask how the King found this place, why the sudden need in those beautiful green eyes. Harrow leans in without answering kissing Viren deeply, a hand sliding under his doublet. 

“Wait…” Viren mumbles into the kiss, pushing away with the last shreds off his willpower. He can feel the heat pulling in his stomach. He glances at the mirror. 

“Don’t stop on my account dear.” Aaravos hums low, looking over the two humans. Harrow doesn’t seem surprised, he and the elf share a nod. 

“You two know eachother?!” he pushes away from Harrow, narrowing his eyes. 

The king shrugs. “I’m not an idiot Viren, I know you always sneak down here to pout. I found the mirror with this charming elf weeks ago.” 

Aaravos crosses his legs, revealing more skin under his robe. “You flatter me, but yes, me and the king have found alot in common” he smiles wide, looking at Viren hungrily. 

“So my dear friend, forgive me and let me make it up to you?” Harrow smiles, getting closer. His touch just a breath away from Viren’s blush forming on his cheek. He looks between the two men. His mind spinning. If Harrow knew what he and Aaravos were doing this entire time… and is okay with it. Viren nods. Harrow grins getting closer to the mage, nibbling at his neck. Aaravos shifts his body, running his hands under his robe as he watches. 

Viren is transfixed on that elven body as Harrow guides him to face the mirror. The king clicks his belt letting it fall open to the stone floor. Aaravos spreads his legs open, the silk falls between them. 

Harrow slides his hands under the doublet. Viren whimpers as Harrow twist his sensitive nipples past the several layers of fabric. His hands leave imprints on the mirror’s glass as he uses it for support. Harrow finds the mages lips again, turning his head. Viren makes soft gasps past their frantic lips. 

He groans impatiently, breaking the kiss. His clothes start to get in the way, he pulls his jacket over his head. The white cotton shirt is soaked with sweat. Harrow helps him get it off, dropping it to the floor. 

Aaravos nods, his eyes half lidded, a smirk on his lips. He moves aside his robes revealing more off his shining beautiful skin, touching his chest slowly as he watches them. 

Harrow continues to strip Viren, getting just as impatient, working at his own robes at the same time. 

“Yes… let me see all of you” Aaravos says low, his voice hoarse. Viren turns to look at the elf. 

Harrow trails gentle kisses down Viren’s back, kneading at the soft skin off his ass. Spreading him open, Viren rest his chest against the mirror as Harrow brings a hand around the front, teasing at his slit.

Aaravos stirps off the last off his robe, leaving it to rest on the chair. He plays with his cock, teasing it as he drinks in the view before him. 

Harrow pushes one finger in slowly. Viren moans against it, spreading his legs open farther. He moves down, needing more then that one finger. 

“Harrow...please” he moans low. Harrow chuckles, pushing another finger in, contniung to tease with slow measured movements. Viren shifts his body to move against Harrow but being pinned to the mirror does not let him move far. He looks at Aaravos, naked and beautiful. His twisting cock dripping with precum as he strokes it. The elf notices his gazes and smiles, spreading the slit just under his throbbing length. Viren gasps as Harrow slides two fingers in at once while he is looking at the elf with curiosity. 

The king increases the speed with each thrust. Viren opens his mouth, panting, pleasure whines escaping his throat. “Harrow… dam it… I need” he bites at his lip, rolling his hips. His nipples are red and erect as they rub against the glass. 

Aaravos stands up from where he was sitting, he traces a spell in the air. Viren shivers as a shock goes across his chest, focusing on his sensitive nipples. 

Harrow pulls out his hands, satisfied that Viren is wet enough. He takes the mage by the hips, pulling him back gently. He positions Viren over his dick, pushing in with one deep thrust. Viren throws his head back with a loud moan. Harrow does not wait for him to adjust, thrusting deep. Aaravos draws spells, his ghostly touch electrict over the mages body. The elf uses his free hands to stroke himself, matching the rhythm to Harrows thrusts. 

It is all heat and need after that. Viren rolls his hips against Harrow, watching the elf past the glass, listening to that beautiful voice moaning quietly, whispering encouragment in Viren’s ear which just pushes the mage to higher pleasure. 

Viren holds on to the mirror as his knees shake. “Harrow…!” he moans as he gets close. The king slowls dragging out the pleasure as he gets close while Aaravos storkes himself faster, getting closer to the edge. Harrow pushes all the way to the hilt. He bites gently into Viren’s shoulder as he comes inside the mage. Aaravos follows soon after at the sound off Viren’s loud moans, his sparkling colorful cum coating the image of Viren. 

Harrow holds Viren close as they sink to the floor together. Aaravos leans on the mirror, sinking down, wishing he was on the other side and next to them. 


	2. Eggies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wormavos carries Aaravos's eggs, this is how Startouch can reproduce, he still has to put his sperm in his mate to fertilize the eggs

The mirror ripples like the pooling of water. The Lil bug pal, not so little anymore, it comes up past Viren's waist from where it watches the mirror with its eyes.

It took days to return to Katolis and many more days following the instructions Aaravos had given. Now it worked, now they just wait. 

Aaravos said he wanted to fetch a few things before he leaves. They don't know if the strange prison will collapse. So all day Aaravos has spent transferring books through the mirror and Viren moving them up to the library. 

Viren has been itching just to go through the mirror and see Aaravos but he does not know if it only lets one person through. He sighs, for the dozenth time that day, twisting his hands with worry. What if the spell closes before Aaravos can leave. Viren has been waiting to be with the elf in the same room for a long time that he isn't sure he can wait one more moment. 

The door to the study opens, Viren expects it to be more things to carry with magic but its not. Aaravos holds a simple box and nothing else. He takes one last look around the room he has spent several centuries in for one last time. He has in many ways grown attached but he can leave anything behind for freedom. 

He turns to look at the restless mage and all his wistful memories disappear. Aaravos takes a step through the mirror. The glass ripples, offering resistance, Viren reaches out. Their hand's touch and the glass gives, shattering as Aaravos steps through into Viren's arms, the small box between them. The world shatters and dissolves behind him. 

The elf smiles down at the mage, setting the box aside to the table. Viren looks up at him with those beautiful gray eyes filled with relief and yearning. 

Aaravos bends down, their lips meet. He feels the heat in his body. He has waited so long to do this. Carefully he bites on Viren's lips, pushing his long tongue past those teeth. 

Viren gasps, pushing up his hips. He has been dreaming of this ever since he saw Aaravos through that mirror.

The elf pulls away, a mischievous smile at his lips.

"Have my child Viren." He takes a step, wrapping his arms around the small mage.

"Wait, what?!" Viren pushes against him as Aaravos hoists him up on the table. The elfs familiar circles around them, crawling up on the table.

"I want to fill you with my seed," he runs his hand down Viren's stomach, over the fabric. He clicks the belt open, throwing it aside.

Viren gasps, he feels the heat build, the arousal making him flinch.

" I want to watch your stomach grow with my child." Aaaravos leans down, kissing the mage gently down his neck. Pushing his coat up over his head.

Viren does not resist, he wants this with every fiber of his being. He clears his throat.

"Sex is one thing but…?" He trails off, as aaravos, pushes his pants down, leaving him naked on the table. The elf backs away

"I want to know that you and they are all mine." He smiles clicking his tongue, the familiar crawls farther over the table, moving its head around Viren's shoulder, using its tail to wrap around one leg, spreading the mage open. Viren swallows, squirming under the elfs examining quiet gaze. He tries to move but the creature on top of him is too heavy.

"Aaravos…" he starts

"SShh" he takes a quick step getting closer to Viren. He kneels down, to be level with Viren's wet slit.

He kisses Viren's thigh, traveling in, flicking his tongue over the clit. Viren muffles a whine of pleasure.

"We should… hn… mmm….we should wait." He gasps, squirming as Aaravos does not pause, pushing his tongue in deeper. Viren does not bother keeping his voice down. The familiar slithers lower, using its strange mouth to take hold of a nipple, gently biting down on it.

Aaravos leans back, wiping at his mouth

"If you really want me to stop, I will. All you have to do is speak."

Viren bites at his lip, he wants this, but he knows that the talk of children scared him. He breathes evenly. The last child he had was not easy.

"No… I don't" he mumbles 

Aaravos smiles, clicking his tongue again. The familiar uncurls its tail in response. Moving closer to Viren's wet opening.

Aaravos runs his hands over Viren's many scars showing past his glamour, trailing kisses 

"I want to mark you Viren." He bites down gently at the neck, his teeth almost puncturing the skin, leaving a slowly forming bruise. Viren whimpers.

The familiar push its tail into him. "Nnnn…" the tail of the creature feels like nothing Viren is used too, he has taken it many times before but that sensation is always new.

Aaravos kisses Viren as he uses his hands to push his robes to the floor.

The creature pushes its tail deeper into Viren, he has to shift just to accommodate its increasing thickness. He moans past the elf's insistent draw out kiss, drool flows down the corner of his mouth. 

Viren digs his hands into the elf's shoulders. "Please…" he mutters pushing his hips against the creature.

Aaravos laughs low. "Please what Viren?" His voice is low and rumbling.

"I need more" he moves on the tail

Aaravos clicks his tongue, the creature pulls out. Viren whimpers at the absence. 

The elf pets it. He flicks it, its tail twitches. Viren pushes up on his elbows watching as something moved inside it. 

"Spread yourself open" Aaravos orders. The familiars tail twitches as it gets bigger

Viren swallows but obeys, pushing his fingers in and spreading his opening wider. 

The creatures twitch more as he watches. It gets closer, sliding that tail end into Viren quickly.

The mage falls back with a muffled scream, breath coming in gasps as he is filled. 

Aaravos takes him by the hips to keep him still. The creature's tail spasms as something keeps moving through its length. The elf strokes his dick slowly as he enjoys the view.

Viren feels something travel from the trail into him. "Nnn… Aaravos… what." He tries to look down but it proves impossible as Aaravos pushes his throbbing dick into the hole that has been unattended until then.

"Shhh, just relax and take them" the elf whispers.

"Ah… mmm.. the… them?" Viren can barely speak as his pleasure builds.

"I told I want you to have my children Viren…" he runs his hand over the mages stomach that is starting to bulge as the creature pushes more off the eggs into him.

Viren tries to look but between Aaravos rolling his hips into him and the familiar's strange sensation he can't move, his mind muddled. He can think about what the elf's words mean later.

Aaravos increases his thrusts at measured intervals. Enjoying as Viren's stomach gets big with his eggs. "You are so beautiful like this, it suits you Viren," he says with labored breaths. He pulls out as he gets close. Clicking his tongue to make the familiar pull back. It pushes off Viren, dropping to the floor, its job done.

The mage barely registers feeling empty as Aaravos pushes in, roughly, all the way to the hilt. Viren gasps, his voice failing him. The elf sets a quick pace, pushing into him with rough thrusts of his hips. "Viren….hnn… it has been so long since I felt such pleasures." He pushes in for one last time as his pleasure climbs to its peak, filling the mage beyond bursting. 

"They will be so beautiful Viren" he mutters as he falls on top of the mage with bliss. Viren does not register his voice, not having felt that good in so long. His vision blurred and his mind blank. They stay like that for a long time.


End file.
